My Sweet, Cruel Succubae
by BloodRedShadows
Summary: MATURE. Contains sexual situations between an OC and Count Dracula. Created with the help of a dear friend. Oneshot.


**Okay! Another go at a one-shot. This one is totally different though, and it contains SEXUAL SITUATIONS. Okay? Don't like, don't read. I had great help from Remember for this, and I wouldn't usually have the courage to put something like this up on She refuses to take credit for it, but I think she deserves some. She's such a brilliant helper, friend, and.. Gah. She's perfection. Thankyou, Remember:D TAKE SOME CREDIT, PLZKTHX.

* * *

**

It was another one of those nights. He had that need... that carnal, insatiable thirst... a thirst that only a woman could sate. But just not any woman... only she could do it. She was difficult to come by however, considering the fact that she was the most powerful, the most desired companion... every man desired her. He desired her, and tonight was no exception.

He roamed the streets with an unsated hunger for her in his eyes, and the deep pools gazed around, almost expecting her to appear before him. God he needed her... so much. His hair was loosely tied, and more strands than normal loomed over his beautiful, porcelain face. He could feel his breath quicken ,and the anticipation and overwhelming desire was pulsing through his dead veins. He had already fed tonight, and he felt more alive than usual. Though, his victim was now none of his concern, because all that was in his mind was her.

He'd never understand what it was about her that made his blood boil in lust so rich, it was almost maddening. Like all her regular customers, he was an addict... but when it came to him, the addiction was far more dangerous. His eyes, appearing more and more like a blue inferno as he walked the night streets, scanned avidly for some sign... he knew she was close... he could taste it. He noticed the familiar shack up ahead on the left side of the street, the typical whores lined outside, staring at him with hunger so wanton, so blatant, it made him sick. She unlike the others, made him work for her... and he loved that most about her, because the work she made him do was as addicting as the warmth of her flesh.

He instinctively sniffed the air as he entered the shack. The main bar room was full of smoke, and various other men getting some kind of satisfaction from the working women. He was quite disgusted with the way they worked, and the way men would go groveling to them like they had nothing else. Then again... What was he doing here? He pushed his thoughts aside as he followed a small hallway. He pushed open the sleek, black door at the bottom, and grinned at the scent.

The room was a smear of dark, blood reds, black, and hints of gold, the place lavishly furnished, intending on making her clients more… comfortable as she worked—one of the many reasons why he liked her so much. She had a sense of style that the common whore lacked. But she was not the common whore. No. She was the last of a mythical race—a succubae. A demon addicted to sex, who usually slept with her victims before killing them. She had attempted to destroy him at one point, when he had started to become a regular. What she had quickly learned was that he could not die. In essence, she found that quality of him… attractive. That, and he was the only man who ever left her feeling sore afterwards. They had their own set of games, the rules always the same, and both would always find some way to cheat. They could go on like that for hours and hours, and it pleased him to know that the addiction went both ways, although on his end, it seemed much stronger. His glacier orbs danced about the room momentarily, soon homing in on the object of his maddening lusts. It was she. She was dressed in a Grecian Goddess styled number, with a generously plunging neckline that nearly fell to her navel, a long slit riding up to the treasures between her legs, her shoulders and neck graciously bare. However, instead of a pure white, she wore black and red silks and lace. She was situated on the large bed, the center piece of the room, lounging casually, examining her nails in a very bored fashion when she noticed his entrance. Her dark violet coloured eyes, appearing to be more black than of a purple hue, glanced up at him idly and he noticed the faint curvature of her lips… it was more of a smirk than a smile. "Count Dracula… that time again, already?" she mused to herself as he shut the door behind him. "If you remain this regular for much longer, you'll either go broke or I'll have to start charging you more." He didn't respond and she noticed this immediately. He was too busy staring wolfishly at the eruption of her breasts within the scantily designed gown. Her skin, for being an immortal, was surprisingly far from a pallid white like his own. Hers was a golden bronze tan—warm, soft, and flawless—like the rest of her. "Didn't I see you last month?" she added, breaking him from his thoughts and observations.

"Perhaps Narissa, perhaps." Was his nonchalant reply. He could hardly keep himself sane as he stood there, staring avidly at her… just lying there, hardly decent in dress and manner, the overpowering aroma of sweat, sex, and that heat that was all her own, like some sort of narcotic that slapped him across the face and left him dizzy. "Actually, if I recall correctly, it has been two," he decided, removing his cloak and placing it over a chair casually, as if this was completely out of routine. She chuckled wickedly as she sat up on the bed, pulling her legs close to her, resting her arms idly over her bent knees as she watched the vampire king help himself to a glass of perfectly warmed blood.

"No Vladislaus, it's been one… I'd know," she laughed, amused by his state of evident denial. He sent her a look as he continued to pour himself a glass of blood before raising it to her in a toasting fashion, then downing it in one breath.

"Fine then, if its one or two, it really doesn't matter. They're really both the same," and he took another drink as she watched him closely.

"Actually darling one means you're addicted… the other means you simply need a fix. I'm thinking it's the former," and she began to stand up on the bed, moving towards the end as he finished of the crimson in his glass.

"What is it to you? You get paid either way… and rumor says you've missed me," he added teasingly, placing his glass down and walking toward her mindlessly as she stood on the edge of the bed, silently beckoning him into her breasts.

"Oh yes, Vladislaus… I've missed my vampire king," she purred darkly as she wrapped her arms around his head, holding the icy cheek to the warmth of her bosom, instantly and instinctively pulling his hair out of the infamous pony tail so she could run her nails through his hair. His large, masterful hands ran up the length of her strong legs, up underneath the skirt of the gown and to her hind quarters, giving the flesh a hard squeeze as he placed hot, steamy open mouthed kisses all over her front, moving down to her pelvic region before running his tongue along the inside of her thigh. He knew all her weak spots… just like she knew his.

"How has my mistress been fairing?" he husked. Apparently this upset her, because she suddenly shoved him and his seducing lips away, causing him to stumble back slightly. She had always proven to be difficult… particularly with him.

"I'm not your personal whore Count. You have three of those at home! I still don't understand why _they _can't seem to sate your thirst enough!" she snapped angrily and she turned to walk back to the center of the bed, but he grabbed her wrist before she could get too far and he yanked her back.

"You perform better," he answered lustfully, clearly trying to flatter her into submission, but he had used that card on her already. She yanked her wrist out of his death grip with slight ease and pointed toward the door.

"Get out!" she shouted. "I'm not going to endure your charms and your seduction for another minute longer!" He only grinned darkly at her, clearly having different plans from hers. His eyes began to swirl with a deep blue.

"I don't know about that," he growled richly before grabbing her hand and pulling so hard she fell to her knees on the bed, stooping enough to his level that he was able to steal her lips in a bruising kiss. She was able to shove him away just slightly only once, but he fastened his greedy mouth to hers once more as he pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her with all his weight as he forced his tongue into her mouth whilst she continued to struggle against him. His fingers found their way between her legs and he began to gently stroke the coarse curls between her legs as if he were petting a kitten and her struggling began to die away as the addict within her was awoken. When he felt her ease up, his kisses became less fierce, and ten times more passionate as he devoured her mouth with his, continuing to run his two fingers between her legs, slowly working them between the folds to where he could feel her moisten and heat up.

"Damn you Count Dracula," she growled breathlessly. To this, he only smiled charming.

"I already am, dearest… I already am…" and he grabbed the front of her gown and tore it open with ease, snatching the remnants of the dress from her body and tossing them onto the floor where they belonged as he continued to tame the female demon. He could feel her struggling to fight him again, but he only stroked harder and more intimately between her legs before sinking his fangs into her shoulder, heightening her arousal as his remaining hand fell over her breast, masterfully kneading it, pinching the nipple, and she groaned loudly as her defeat came much swifter than usual.

"You're getting better," she complimented huskily as her ecstasy increased. She felt the vibration of a lustful growl in his chest as she began to work at his clothes, opening his shirts so she could splay her hands over the cool, toned flesh of his chest and abdomen—hairless, godlike perfection.

"I've had practice," came his reply and she rolled her eyes, remembering his whores and she tried to push him away again.

"You sicken me," she stated simply, shoving him mouth away from her bleeding shoulder, but before she could even move an inch, he forced her back down roughly, his elongated nails sinking into the flesh of her upper arms and she winced slightly.

"You don't go until I say you can go," he hissed in a very authoritarian manner, the lust in his eyes dangerous, but beautiful. He started to kiss down her front, between her breasts, down her stomach and she stared in wonder as he pushed her legs apart.

"And what makes you think I want to stay?" she asked him, her heart racing as she watched the glacier blue of his eyes turn into a wild inferno.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to," he growled and without warning, he thrust his tongue inside of her and she gasped out in surprise as he licked her deepest, tasting her in such an intimate way… only he would have the audacity, let alone, the boldness to do such a thing. None of her other customers ever did, and that's why she found herself becoming addicted to him once more… it happened over and over and over again. She held his head firmly with her hand, holding him wantonly to her, her legs wrapped around his neck as he held her thighs and made love to her with his tongue. The demon moaned loudly in her own private ecstasy as the fire of passion engulfed her entire being, burning up her veins and swallowing her whole. She groaned his name in a feverish delight as her hands reached desperately for his clothes, longing for them to be rid from his body. She'd succumb to him now… she was more than willing to…Almost.

He soflty licked up to her navel, kissing around it in a gentle way, and continuing his caressing journey with soft bites up to her breasts. She gasped and held onto his head as he nipped and sucked each nipple, swirling his hot tongue around in a way that made her ache with passion. She became aggrivated with the wall of clothes holding her back from him, and she tore them away from him, his rags following hers. He growled lustfully and drove his mouth to hers with a brusing kiss. She held his head to her, and drove her tongue into his desperate mouth. He groaned in pleasure as his tongue was carressed by hers, his whole mouth left untouched by her hot trail.

He raked his hands down her sides as she dug her fingers into his hair, eventually positioning himself. Before he could take it any further, she pulled away out of reach. She violently flipped him onto his back, and licked down his godlike perfected chest, down to his firm abdomen, and to the hardened member throbbing between his legs. He groaned when she licked him, frustrated that she would turn the tables at such a time, and overwhelmed by the shot of pleasure running up and down his spine.

She grinned, pleased with his reaction. She rubbed her fingers over his length, watching his eyes close and a lust filled groan sound at the back of his throat. She loved forcing such reactions out of him. Her hand closed fully around him, slender fingers sweeping up and down him, occasionally licking the tip. He hissed and held onto the bed tightly.

"Narissa...Oh god..." came a harsh whsiper, his face contorted with utter pleasure. He wouldn't be able to hold on for too long, and he needed her... So bad..

She smirked, the pure devilishness showing in her dark, endless pools of liquid Amethyst and her perfect lips. She straddled him, making him moan loudly, and he held tightly onto her hips as he felt himself penetrate her warmth. He wasn't expecting that.. But what a nice surprise...

Her hips moved slowly, at an agonising pace. The blood from her previous bite was trickling slightly, and was reaching the perfect curve of her breast. He sat up, and licked the trail back up to the bite was a touch full of passion and want. He flipped them around, and fiercly thrust into her, deep and rough, earning a gasp and a loud moan come from her precious mouth. Her nails cut into the skin of his shoulders and he slid out of her, all the way, before pushing himself even deeper within her. She almost cried out, the pleasure nearly overtaking the cruel plot in her mind. He grunted and groaned, and before he could push himself back within her, she had flipped them over and straddled his thighs.

He snarled, and harshly grabbed her arms, needing a release, trying to pin her beneath him once more. She grinned though, and pushed him off the bed, earning a small grunt as his back collided with the hard floor.

"Vladislaus... You need some control." She whispered, and grabbed a black, silken dressing gown from nearby - the effort itself taking half her sanity. He openly gawped. What? He stood up, and noticed her stood in her gown. What was she.. Why was she.. He frowned, partly anger, party confusion.

"Why are you making this so difficult? You didn't mind it earlier on..." He replied, huskily.

"I dont want you today. You shouldn't force yourself upon me like that." She grinned, opening the door. He looked at her, trying to understand...

"Your clothes are on the floor, whats left of them. Dress and get out. You need to control yourself, and I need to become a little less dependant. If you dont get out, I'll rip off your bollocks." She put on a reassuringly fake glare, and a look of anger, and leant against the doorframe.

He smirked, despite the pure frustration flowing through his veins, and began to dress in front of her a painfully slow speed. For her eyes, anyway. God he was so fucking sexy... He was perfection perfected, a bloody sex god, and she'd be feasted upon his desires if he didn't get out right about now. She knew he'd come crawling back to her, and next time she'd let him have his way with her because it was the best sex she ever had. He walked past her, giving her neck a quick kiss on his way.

"I'll see you soon, my sweet, cruel succubae." He grinned, and walked out giving the image he was perfectly fine. She shut the door behind him, relishing in the feel of his satin lips upon her flesh, and draping herself over the bed.

**_They were bloody good liars.

* * *

_**


End file.
